mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Piranha Forest
Piranha Forest is the eleventh course of Luigi's Mansion 64, and is located through a pair of paintings on the second floor of the mansion. The level is an island surrounded by cliffs, dark forest of the piranha plants and an ocean. The "Tiny side" of the level and the pipes that alter Luigi's size are completely absent. The main creatures in the level are Fire Piranha Plants, normal Piranha Plants, Koopas, Lakitus, Boss Bass, and Goombas. There numerous Boss Bass in the water, Goombas and Piranha Plants are huge, and a cannon is available. The boss of this level is a Wiggler. Levels Star 1: Bug off, Wiggler Luigi must head through, the pipe at the top of the mountain to reach Wiggler's lair. Head through the small hole in the wall to the other side. To get to the upper level Luigi can use do a triplejump wallkick off the wall at the top of the sandy slope or use the cannon. Climb the mountain to the top and jump into the pipe. Jump on Wiggler 3 times to get the star. Star 2: Beware of Piranha Fishes This star is in the water behind island where the Pluck the Piranha Flower star is in Tiny-Huge Island. There are two paths to this star -either quickly swim past the fishes, or go up to the upper level in the same way as Star 1 and drop down from above. The second method is slower but safer. Star 3: 5 Tiny-Huge Secrets These secrets are all in the same places as Tiny-Huge Island, just in the Huge world. Their locations are as follows: # The doorway in the wall next to the start # Above the cannon # In the hole in the wall above the sandy slope (normally leads to the red coin cave) # The hole where the Big Steelys come out # The middle of the lake at the top of the mountain After collecting all 5 secrets, the star appears on the starting platform. Star 4: Surf Upon the Hillside This star is on the top corner of the big wall at the start. Go through the door and grab Koopa’s shell from the sandy slope. Ride the shell into the water, then up the brown slope. Jump onto the wall and ride the shell to the star. Star 5: Huge Red Coin Adventure For this star, Luigi must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the forest. Their locations are as follows: # On the sandy slope # On the pillar in the middle of the water (requires cannon) # In the water near the cannon # Over the tree, on a platform above the cannon # On the platform to the left side of the sandy slope, above two Piranha Plants # On the platform above Star 2 # On the platform, across the wooden plank where the Big Steelys fall off # Across the thin wood path against the wall, next to the red coin marker After collecting all 8 red coins, the star appears on the platform next to the 8th red coin. Star 6: Lonely Island in the Sky Wing Cap required! Luigi must run from the Wing Cap box to the top of the mountain and fly to the island in the sky. Triplejump wallkick up the left side of the sandy slope (or use the cannon). Head past the Big Steely spawn point, and drop down to the platform with the two Big Goombas. Grab the Wing Cap from below this platform. Take off from the same platform and fly across the chasm to the platform where the Big Steelys drop off. Quickly run back up the path to the top of the mountain. Take off from the top of the mountain and fly to the star. Enemies * Boss Bass * Big Goomba * Koopa * Lakitu * Piranha Plant * Piranha Flower Category:Forest Category:Music-Mario RPG Category:Luigi's Mansion 64 Location Category:Luigi's Mansion 64 Category:Mountains Category:Grassland Category:Island